


stay the night

by dusk037



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyata doesn't even ask, but Tamamori stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a round of shiritori in the lj comm, writetomyheart. The word from the fic prior was "...didn't?" :))

"Didn't you just say you were going out with Kitamitsu?" Miyata asks as he steps out of the shower; his robe is only halfway done, exposing a good part of his chest. His hair is still damp, the towel on top of his head doing little to catch the stray drops sliding down his shoulders, past the collarbones, and Tamamori stares, captivated.

"Um," is Tamamori's articulate reply. He's already dressed for a night out, staying until Miyata's finished in the shower to try and convince the other man to leave with him.

"I'll be perfectly fine, you go and enjoy the night out for me." Miyata ducks his head as he begins towelling off his hair in earnest. It doesn't take a lot of time until the towel is whipped from his hands, long fingers replacing the soft cloth and threading into the damp strands, and the next thing Miyata knows is Tamamori's lips pressing a kiss into his own.

"Mmm, maybe I'll just stay in after all." Tamamori says when the kiss breaks. He stifles a laugh when his phone rings, fishing it out of his back pocket. His eyes turn devious, a smirk on his lips as he speaks into the phone, "Ne, Kitamitsu, I'm gonna have to bail, something just came up."

Tamamori barely makes out what the man on the other line is saying, the loud music of the club permeating through the earpiece, but he hardly cares. His focus returns to the man in front of him and he hangs up, flinging the phone onto the nearest soft surface—which happened to be a beanbag chair by the floor. The promise in his gaze burns, and Tamamori returns to kissing Miyata full on the lips.


End file.
